I've Got You
by MiniBatman
Summary: 'How could you do this to me dad? How could my mom allow him? How could my only brother sit back and watch this? Why' M/M SLASH! ONE-SHOT! (Crappy summary)


_Got bored so decided I'd write something since I have access to a computer. This is just a quick one shot. Nothing special._

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

_(Side Note: Punks real name is Phil)_

**I've Got You**

_Why do they treat me like this? What did I ever do to them? I'm there son. Aren't they supposed to love me?_

_They are. But here I am, in a corner in the cold, dark basement with bruises, welts, and scars all over my body. They beat me constantly for only one reason: there sick pleasure. I have to get out of here. I need to escape these monsters._

_Oh shit. Was that the door? God, they just got through hitting me. Why are they coming to do it again? _

"_Stand up you little bitch" I heard through the dark. I stood weakly, my body still wrecked from earlier._

_All of a sudden the light flickered on and there my bastard of a father stood, glaring at me like I had just killed someone._

"_Dad… I-" _

_He slapped me before I could finish. It sent me to the cement ground in a heap. When I looked up, I saw what was in his hand. The one that hadn't just struck me across the face. _

_It looked like extension cords, all tied together. Maybe 6 or 7 of them. Oh god, he's going to use that on me. He's going to beat the life out of me with that and I can't stop him._

"_Please dad… Please don't hit me again. I'm sorry… I'm sorry" I choked out through tears. I had absolutely no idea what I was apologizing for. I hadn't done anything wrong._

"_Shut the fuck up" was his simple yet stern reply. _

_Before I knew what was happening, he began to strike me with all his might with the torture device. I sobbed uncontrollably as he continued to hit me._

_My tears only motivated him. _

_This was his sick game._

_This is what he loves to do._

_Make me cry, suffer, and hurt. And then after, he'll just sit there and watch me bleed. He'll watch me with a twisted smile on his face while I lay in a pool of my own blood._

_How could you do this to me dad?_

_How could my mom allow him?_

_How could my only brother sit back and watch this?_

_Why?_

Punk woke up with a loud gasp. It felt like he hadn't been breathing in hours. He quickly inhaled air, soothing his deprived lungs.

His body was covered in sweat and he had tears threatening to flood out of his eyes which he tried immediatly to blink back. When he finally looked up, he let out a small gasp at the person standing by his bedside.

John Cena.

"Are you ok Phil?" John asked with concern in his eyes. He and Punk were rooming together for their international tour of Europe since neither could bring their buses overseas, obviously.

"Fuck… uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm ok" Punk choked out through his throat which he realized was extremely dry.

John must have noticed as well as he almost immediately reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the glass of water he had gotten for himself. He handed it to Phil who gulped down almost the entire glass before handing it back to John.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh… yeah. To say the least."

"Do you need anything? You're fucking pouring sweat."

Phil realized he was right. He still hadn't stopped sweating. He looked like he had just gone through a 1 hour iron man match.

"Do you want to take a shower? While you're in there, I could fix your bed and put some sheets on that aren't drenched in sweat" John said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah… yeah that sounds great."

"Ok. I'll go start the shower."

With that, John left for the bathroom, leaving Phil with his thoughts.

'What the fuck is with these dreams?' he thought. 'They need to fucking stop. It's been almost 20 years since I last saw my parents. I've moved on from that. Fuck, everyone has. Why the fuck do these nightmares keep happening? Fuck!'

He decided to get up, not liking being left alone at the moment, peeling off his sweat soaked shirt in the process. He walked towards the bathroom where he could hear the shower running.

Once inside, he saw John bent over adjusting the knobs to just the right temperature of not to hot but not too cold.

"Thanks John" Phil said as John turned around after feeling satisfied with the water.

"No problem. Go ahead and get in and I'll be back with something for you to change into when you get out."

John patted Phil on the back as he exited, leaving Phil to strip off his sweats and boxers before he got in. The water felt amazing on his hot skin.

After only about a minute, he heard John come back in.

"I looked for something you look like you'd wear to bed. All I could find in your luggage was an old Batman shirt and basketball shorts. Oh, and boxers of course."

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything."

John was about to exit, but before he could…

"John, wait!" Phil said louder than he had intended.

"Yeah?"

"Could you, um… could you stay? I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Oh… sure. If you really think you need me to."

"Yeah… Thank you, John."

"Man, stop thanking me. I'm happy to help."

John took a seat on the toilet just a few feet from the shower.

After a few minutes of silence, John spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you have a nightmare about? It must have been pretty bad to do all this."

"It was… it was nothing John."

"Oh come on Phil. I know you well enough to know when you're lying to me. Tell me man. What was it?"

Punk gulped. "If I tell you, will you promise that your opinion won't change of me?"

That caught John off guard. This must be pretty serious.

"Yeah, sure Phil."

Phil told him everything, things he hadn't even told people like Colt or his "sisters". He told him about the dream and how it had actually happened to him when he was a teenager, how the beatings were almost daily, how his parents treated him like crap, how they never loved him, and how he managed to escape the hell hole and find a new family who took him in as his own.

"Wow Phil, I… I had no idea. Who else have you told?"

"I've told people I was beat, but never went into detail. Not until now, at least."

For a long moment, all that could be heard was the sound of the shower running. That was until John heard Phil begin to cry, something he had not only never seen and heard, but never even imagined someone like CM Punk doing.

In the heat of the moment, John stripped out of his shirt, pajama bottoms, and boxer briefs and without hesitating opened the shower door and saw the saddest, most heart breaking thing he'd ever seen in his life: CM Punk was curled up in a ball, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

John had never felt this before. His heart was breaking at the sight in front of him. John knew that in that moment, he loved Phil. He had never felt so much pain in his heart than he did right now. John Cena was in love with Philip Jack Brooks.

John climbed into the shower, closed the door, and curled up next to Phil on the cold tile floor. He put his arm around Punk and Punk immediately fell into Johns embrace. He curled up in Johns arms, pressed his face into John's chest, and let it all out.

"It's alright. Let it out. I've got you" John whispered in Phil's ear, hoping the words would sooth him.

John, still in the heat of the moment, placed a gentle kiss on Punks head while holding him even tighter as he shook and sobbed.

Phil knew this was what he needed. This was what had been missing from his life. Someone to listen to him, to hold him, to care about him. It felt good to be taken care of. It was something he had never had in his life.

When he felt John kiss the top of his head, his sobs became noticeably quieter and his shaking had begun to cease. Phil knew right then and there that he not only wanted John, he needed John. He was in love with John Cena.

He looked up into John's eyes, and saw the most beautiful baby blues staring back at him.

John looked into those amazing green orbs and was almost in shock at the sweetness behind them.

Both knew exactly what the other wanted. They both leaned in, their eyes never leaving each other's until their lips connected for the first time. They both felt fire, lust, and love inside.

Phil's lips were soft and tasty. John didn't want this to end.

John's lips were moist, supple, and caring. Phil didn't want this to end.

John eventually ran his tongue along Phil's lips, begging for entrance that was immediately granted. He tasted Phil in a way he never thought possible. Their tongues danced together in a fiery battle that would have no winner.

Sadly, they needed oxygen eventually and pulled apart after almost 5 minutes of lustful lip contact.

John wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to feel his tongue slide against Phil's. He wanted to feel that cool metal lip ring press against his bottom lip. He wanted another taste and he wanted it bad. He needed it.

After catching their breath, they would both looked into each other's eyes once more.

"John, I love you" Punk whispered.

John felt like his heart that had broken earlier had just been pieced back together and shot fireworks.

"I love you to, Phil" John softly said back with as much care he could say it with.

They held each other for a while longer before John got an idea.

"Phil, could we stand up for a second?"

"Uh, yeah" Phil replied hesitantly. He wanted to stay in Johns embrace for the rest of the night.

Phil stood, and turned around expecting John to be doing the same. However, john had other plans. He wanted to make Phil feel good. He wanted him to feel loved and forget about the nightmares. That was why he was on his knees, looking up at Phil with lust in his eyes.

Before Punk could ask what he was doing, John grabbed Phil's length in his right hand and began to stroke.

"Oh shit… John, you don't have to… to do that."

"I know, but I want to. And I know you do to."

The cock was already semi hard in his hand, growing larger and harder by the second.

When it was fully erect, John leaned forward and flicked his tongue out, darting it against the bulbous head.

The water continued to rain down on their sleek bodies as Punk was moaning and groaning, loving every second of the oral pleasure.

John swirled his tongue around the head, loving the taste. There was already pre cum leaking from the slit which he quickly lapped up and savored.

"Oh god… Please John… Please… I need…"

"I know Phil. I know."

With that, John took the head into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue all around it before drifting lower and lower onto the length.

"Oh fuck… god damn John…"

John would begin to bob his head on the first half of the large cock, gradually taking more into his hot mouth until he managed to deep throat the whole length.

"Oh shit John, so good. Suck me, please."

John sucked and slurped all over the hard dick in his mouth, not leaving a single part dry of his saliva. He added suction which would make the cock begin to throb.

He couldn't wait to taste Phil's warm seed, so he brought his hands up to Punks waist. One began to fondle the hanging balls that looked just as delectable as the cock while the other drifted to the ass crack, finding the tight hole and massaging it.

"Oh my fucking god! John… I… I don't think I can last much longer."

John only hummed in response, bobbing his head even faster. He pulled away briefly to suck on the nicely sized ball sack, bring one of the mounds into his mouth before doing the same to the other. His finger was also now buried inside the tight pucker, flicking the prostate repeatedly.

That was it for Phil, His eyes rolled into the back of his head, he lost control of his breathing, and he experienced the most mind shattering orgasm of his life.

John wrapped his lips around the head of the pulsating phallus as it began to unload. Stream after stream of the tangy nectar shot down the throat of John, who swallowed all Phil could offer. It tasted even better than he would have imagined.

As Punks cock finished its mind shattering ejaculation, John pulled his finger from his hole slowly.

John licked his lips before standing up. He looked at Phil who looked as if he was about to pass out. John quickly held onto him and pressed their lips together again, forcing Phil to taste his own cock.

John pulled away but kept close.

"Wanna get out now? I think we might turn into prunes if we stay in here any longer"

Phil smiled. "Sure."

They dried off before getting dressed and heading back into the bedroom, John pulling Punk to his bed.

They got in and immediately embraced and kissed, not ever wanting to let go of the other.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes for the probably 5th or 6th time that night.

"I love you so much John. Thank you."

"I love you to Phil. I've got you, and I'm never going to let you go."

_Awwwwww! How fucking corny and stupid was that? Poor Phil, huh? I realize the abruptness of this but that's sort of my thing at this point it seems. It wasn't my original plan for it to be so lovey dovey, but fuck it._

_Hope you all enjoyed. Please review. My last story lacked them which sort of bummed me out. You should go read all my other *cough* works of art *cough* if you get the time._

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


End file.
